Nesstren
The Nesstren are one of the three "Chosen Races" of Alrak. They are mammals who rely on sound to function and come from the night world of Loph. They are one of the most numerous of the races because of the speed at which they mature and how many young they have in a single batch. The Nesstren are one of the most hateful races in the commune, and they despise all others. The Nesstren Empire is offically known as the Nervikaia Degeira, but more commonly known as the Nesstren Empire. Biology The Nesstren are a strange race to Humanity, they share some traits with them but then have more traits with other animals. The Nesstren stand at about 5'6 to 7'3 for males and 4'2 for females. They have four limbs, two legs and two arms, that end in claws with four "fingers". They have large ears that aid them in hearing, and large white eyes that are practically useless. Nesstren rely on their sense of smell and hearing to function properly. As a species they are lean and very tall, but weigh around 130-310 pounds average.They reproduce like all other mammals and require the same amount of food. A Nesstren's diet consists of both plant matter and flesh from other animals. Appearance All Nesstren are similar to the Terran "Bat" in appearance, mainly because of the circumstances they evolved in. Nesstren are tall and lean creatures with muscles that hidden ripple beneath their thick skin, which protects them from the natural coldness of their world. Most Nesstren will have fur but some do not, which is usually a sign of being a Psyker, their fur can range from many colors from black to a light red. They have four elongated fingers that end in sharp claws that enable them to climb many surfaces. The joints in their legs are known as "reverse-jointed' and allow them to jump farther. Nesstren stand at around 5'6 to 7'3 for males and 4'2 for females, and can weight anywhere between 130-310 pounds average. Their ears are long and twitch constantly as they pick up sounds. Their faces are long and they have very sharp teeth that are used for cutting through fruit or flesh. Psykers are usually shorter and skinnier then Nesstren and carry a strange look to their bodies, such as having no fur and skeleton-figures. The strongest of the Nesstren Psykers are commonly heavily atrophied and can attribute their continued survival to their mental strength. Senses All Nesstren, except for Psykers who have the Witch-Sight, are near blind and require the use of their hearing and smell to function. Their hearing is so great to the point where it's impossible to sneak up on them without being perfectly silent, and even then it's nearly impossible. When concentrating, and blocking out other sounds, some Nesstren can even pick up the frantic heartbeat of their prey. Their smell is also amazing, but not nearly as good as their hearing, and they can easily pick up prey that somehow defy their sense of hearing. Echolocation A Nesstren emits a sound wave and listens carefully to the echoes that return to it. The Nesstren's brain processes the returning information by determining how long it takes a noise to return, the Nesstren's brain figures out how far away an object is. The Nesstren can also determine where the object is, how big it is and in what direction it is moving. The Nesstren can tell if the object is to the right or left by comparing when the sound reaches its right ear to when the sound reaches its left ear: If the sound of the echo reaches the right ear before it reaches the left ear, the object is obviously to the right. The Nesstren's ears have a complex collection of folds that help it determine an object's vertical position. Echoes coming from below will hit the folds of the outer ear at a different point than sounds coming from above, and so will sound different when they reach the Nesstren's inner ear. Although most of their screeches and calls are beyond human hearing, Nesstren can lower their screeches and calls to cause terror among the ranks of enemies. Home-world The Home-world of the Nesstren is a night world by the name of Loph. Loph is a night-world for the reason of that the Sun it gravitates around is blocked by a much larger planet, bathing Loph in constant night. In all of the Nesstren history not single bit of light has ever touched Loph's surface. All creatures on Loph have evolved without eyes or the ability to see in the dark. Some of the creatures are harmless and can at worst be a annoyance, while others such as the fearsome Shradons can be considered the most fearsome creatures on Loph. The climate of Loph is near-freezing because of it's lack of light and distance from it's Sun. The geography of Loph is dull and it's endless plains go on through out the entire planet, while water is only available in the deepest caves of Loph, where the technological Nesstren make their homes. Society and Culture Like all members of the Vanrakian Commune, the Nesstren are a Technocracy that worships the god A.I Alrak. As a technocracy, those with a higher technological aptitude have a higher social and power standing in the politics of the Commune. The supreme leader of the Nesstren is the oldest and smartest Nesstren known as the High Eeithhera, who is worshiped as a divine being of Alrak. Almost the entirety of the Nesstren can be described with two words, hateful and spited. The Nesstren hate every other race for their ability to see and feel the light of day, as the Nesstren are practically allergic to bright lights. The Nesstren deeply despise the "light" of chaos and wish to darken the universe with the shroud of order. Most Nesstren believe that the light abandoned them and left them to die and that they will only survive by staying in the eternal darkness of Loph. The Nesstren Empire, which is considered a part of the Vanrakian Commune, is a "police state" with vast amounts of rigid laws and total control over the social, economic, and political life of the population. The Nesstren Empire employs Yagga, the police force compromising the Nerrak. The Yagga have the power to arrest or punish almost any citizen with almost a total lack of evidence. Laws #The allianiance or association with people of "Chaos" is illegal. Alrak is the one true god and should be treated as such. The dealing or illegal experimentations with "Warp Entities" is also illegal as they defy Alrak's role as god. #All Nesstren and their Nerrak brethren require a permit for reproduction. All younglings produced from Genetic Doners without permits will be used as Manual Labour or in the Nesstren Military. At any point in time, Genetic Doners can be asked for their permit by Yagga Forces. #All actions listed under section XI of the Nesstren Rulery are deemed Illegal to perform against Commune Civilians, including Slaves. Actions under section XI are deemed War Crimes when performed in times of War, and are considered a minor offense when performed against non Commune-Civilians. #All psychic younglings must be offered up to the Yagga, failure to comply will result in the execution of Genetic Donors and the presention of the Psychic Youngling(s) to the High Council of Loph. To legally produce Psychic Younglings, both Genetic Donors must have an upgraded permit. #All Nesstren and Nerrak ages fifthteen and thirty-five must serve in the Reiskariak Rouriao for atleast five terms to be registered as a Citizen of the Nesstren Empire. Nesstren, and Nerrak, who do not perform the full five terms will be denied Citizen Ship and are classed as Outsiders in which case they do not have the protection of the Nesstren Empire's laws on their sides. #All research facilities, factories, and supply stores must be registered in the Ecolora Registry to be considered legal businesses. Illegal businesses aren't considered "proper" and their owners can be executed upon the spot and replaced with RR Officers. #All Citizens, Civilians, and Suppliers must surrender a Tithe to the Nesstren Empire. All Citizens and Civilians must surrender a fifty percent of their rations while suppliers such as Research Facilities, Factories, and Supply Stores must surrender fifty percent of their income and twenty five percent of their "goods". #All official buildings, which are registered in the Ecolora Registry, must follow Official Regulations to be considered legal. Official Regulations include atleast one shrine to Alrak, a wall designated to holding the legal documents required to own a building, and in the case of family housing the registration for marriage and owning genetic offspring. Any non-official buildings must be torn down immediately and it's occupants put to death. Military The Nesstren Military, known as the Reiskrariak Rouriao or RR, when fighting ensure that the communications of a target planet are shut down, broadcasting hideous screams and calls across the airwaves as they begin slaughtering the occupants at their leisure. The Nesstren can easily out-number the smaller races of the Commune, and believe in the Strength In Numbers. The Nesstren commonly use terror tactics based around sound to cause dysfunction in their foes. The Nesstren are masters of stealth, able to infiltrate a position quickly and silently. The Reiskrariak Rouriao commonly work in organizations refered to as Cobrains. Cobrains The size and composition of the Cobrains are not regulated. A Cobrian's numbers and resources are acquired by the Cobrain doing well in battle. Cobrians are controled each by a single Nau'Thal, the highest rank a Nesstren can obtain in the RR. After the Nau'Thal, the Ventash have authority over the battle cells that further divide the Cobrains. Each Cobrain is fleet-based, spreading themselves out in the name of Alrak the one true god. Although they are given the right to move and wage war as they deem fit all Cobrains bow before the High Nau'Thal who bows before the Great Eeithhera. Nesstren Army List HQ Nau'Thals Nau'Thal, designated as Falling Moons, is the highest rank a Nesstren can obtain in the RR. They are veterans of countless wars and have performed actions other mortals would think only a Chaos Lord would willingly perform. They hold no remorse, no pity, and no mercy for their foes. They lead entire armies in the name of Alrak, and are only seen on the field when their expert minds are needed. They can arrive on the field in either vehicle or on foot. They can use any vehicle they deem useful and can use Cavira battlesuits with force-field projectors along with advanced prototype weaponry. Ventash The Ventash, also called Night Lords, are the individuals who lead the Nesstren Armies when Nau'Thals are not needed. Like Nau'Thals they are veterans of many wars and have performed actions most others would go into sheer shock upon seeing. They are rarely NOT on the battlefield and will either lead directly from the Battlefield. They have the inherient ability to inspire terror into their foes or courage into their allies. They come onto the field with a Caviran Battlesuit and carrying advanced techno-crafted weaponry. Elites Ethera The Ethera, commonly known as Witch Lords, are the strongest psykers the RR has to offer. Wearing advanced mind shackles to ensure their obedience Witch Lords float onto the battlefield devistating the battlefield with their advanced psychic abilities. They come onto the field with Witchers, who ensure that the Witch Lords follow their orders. Ethera commonly specializes in telepathy or telekinesis, with telekinesis being the most commonly seen discipline. Darrvea The Darrvea, known as Witchers, are the Nesstren's Anti-Psyker Infantry. Witchers use experimental technology to prevent psykers from using their full psychic potential. Darrvea on the ocassions they fight on the battlefield will join a Venoch team, running and sprinting into the enemy line once Command has spotted a Psychic Target. Darrvea make use of Broad-Raw Rifles and HFVBs. Commonly Witchers will arrive on the battlefield with the Witch Lords to ensure they follow their orders. Ssligg The Ssligg, also called Black Blades, are the individuals who have sworn to slay the foes of the Nesstren. They serve as assassins in all ways and methods. They can use a variety of weaponry for a variety of purposes. Though they can carry mostly any weapon, that only requires one person to operate, they all wear advanced Caviran Battlesuits with stealth-field generators that allow them to remain hidden from most ways of detection. Troops Telnath Telnaths, also known as Shadow Lords, are Individuals who serve under the Ventash, they are members of the RR who have proven themselves worthy to lead their fellows. They come onto the field with Cakrae-Flak Armor and Focused RAW-Rifles. They inspire their fellow troopers with their screeches of fury and rage. Rorthrel The Rorthrel, also known as Dark Moons, are the line and file of the Nesstren Mighastion. They arrive on the field in squads ranging from five to twenty. They make use of the basic RAW Broad Rifle and the easily produced Cakrae-Flak Armor. Rorthrel are commonly lead by Telnath who increase their already potent skills. Support Elgg The Elgg are members of the Rorthrel who prefer the use of specialized weaponry, such as VWP's or Focused-RAW Rifles. Those who use the VWPS work as the heavy-weapon specialists while those who choose to use the Focused RAW Rifles work as scouts and marksmen. Depending on their weapon of choice Elgg can appear in squads of four or even ten. Elgg who go into the path of using long-ranged weaponry become known as Blind-Shots while those who make use of heavier weaponry become Destructers. Fast Attack Venoch The Venoch, also known as Furies, are some of the craziest members of the Nesstren Military, and species in general. They sprint into battle wearing on the Cakrae-Flak armor carrying duel Vibration Blades cutting bloody paths through the enemy. They constantly howl and screech with fury, they level their screeches to the exact pitch that causes disorientation. The Venoch are considered the most brutal members of the Nesstren Military and are only put onto the field of battle when a brute force is needed as distractions for the rest of the Mighastion. Elite Venoch are sometimes equipped with advanced prototype anti-gravity packs which allow them to soar above their enemies. Technology The Nesstren, like all Commune races, are known for their love of technology. Their technology is fairly advanced and is mostly focused on sound waves and sonic-related devices, such as RAW Weaponry. Nesstren are some of the, if not the most, advanced users of Sonic Weaponry and their devices put Noise Marines' sonic equipment to shame. Weaponry Experimental Weaponry Anti-Matter Rifle The AMR uses advanced, and experimental, technology to launch particles at high enough speeds to produce Anti-Matter which devistates most, if not all, targets. Because of the energy input such a device needs AMRs can only fire in brief periods without overheating and potentially exploding. But because of their generators they are too rare to hand out to even the elites of the Nesstren Army, only being given out to the greatest of the Nau'Thal. AMRs are generally extremely bulky and large making them unwieldly in CQC. ... Resonant Amplification Weaponry In a standard RAW an analogue signal, which is produced by the generator, is sent to a frequency modulator. The user of the weapon can set which frequency this signal will be converted into (usually a range from 50kHz to 100kHz). The modified signal is then sent to an amplifier which boosts its power by almost one-hundred fold. The boosted signal is sent to the RAW's loudspeaker (or loudspeakers). The speaker produces a series of wave which are sent down the 'barrel' of the RAW. Usually, half way down the barrel, there is a focusing tube which narrows the sonic waves into a deadly ultrasonic beam. This beam is capable of searing flesh and even punching holes in tank armour. If the weapon has a Sonar Targeting System the user can pinpoint a location for the ultrasonic beam to fire at. All RAW weapons have a Sonar-Targeting "Scope" that is attached to the helmet of a Nesstren and feeds information of targets straight to their brains. Almost every type of RAW can go straight "through" most forms of shielding, including Void Shields. Resonant Amplification Sidearm The RAS is the standard sidearm for The RR. These weapons function like all others but lack a focusing tube making these weapons made for attacking in large areas with "spray and pray" methods, very much like their larger model the Broad RAR. Though small, the RAS shares the same amount of power as the Broad RAR but lacks the distance to be as effective. The RAS requires its' users to be in CQC and have a low battery life. Broad RAR The Broad RAR functions is the basic of Nesstren RAW-Weaponry and is standard issue weapon. These weapons function like all others but lack a focusing tube making these weapons made for attacking in large areas with "spray and pray" methods. Also because of their lack of a focusing tube, Broad RARs are stuck to be used as medium to short ranged weapons, with being almost totally ineffective at long-range. The higher the power goes the less the Broad RAR can fire, and the lower it's range. These weapons are similar in size to imperial las-guns, but slightly more bulky. These guns are sleek and made to be used on the move. Some Broad RARs can be installed with multiple speakers to increase the spread of "fire". Focused RAR The Focused RAR is in all purposes, the Broad RAR with a focusing tube and a sleeker design to aid in range. Focused RAR have longer ranges, slower-firing rates, and stronger blasts. Focused RAW-Rifles are given to the Elites of the Nesstren Military. These weapons lose the broad area of effect and instead focus on single targets such as vehicles or heavy. Some Focused RARs can be crafted with multiple focusing tubes to increase their range and power. Broadside RAC Broadside RAC are too large to be carried by Nesstren and are instead put on their tanks and ships. These weapons are strong enough that they can completely blow apart infantry of most armors. These Cannons can be focused so that they effect small areas, or made unfocused to make them effect large areas. Some Broadside RAC can be installed on skimmer basis so that Nesstren Infantry can push them around and use them like Heavy Weaponry. Because of their size and abilty to broaden or focus their blasts, Broadside RACs can work in any range, with the largest Broadside RAC having the ability to fire across miles easily. Varied Wave-Projector The VWP is a large RAW weapon that is used by heavy-weapon teams, and are required to be braced and set-up before being fired. The VWP's start at 1Hz and slowly make their way up to 10MHZ, the reason these weapons slowly make their way up to full strength is to vary their destructive ability. VWPs are commonly placed on skimmer basis to allow them to be easily transported by infantry. Because of their size, VWPs like Broadside RAW-Cannons can be used at any range, but excel at medium to long range. Sonic Manipulation Device When the RAWs brute power is not necessary the Nesstren use their subtle SMDs to influence their foes. SMd's effect only organic foes. SMD's cause great pain, disorientation, vertigo and nausea with their "melodies". Compared to the loud screeches that the RAWs produce, SMDs release soft "songs". SMDs' frequencies can be changed to vary the effect they have on their targets. Some effects can be rupturing organs, bleeding from orifices, or just disorientation. SMDs are planted into hidden Nesstren-made caverns beneath their battlefields to disorient their foes so that they can be easily preyed upon. High-Frequency Vibration Blades The Nesstren's Military make use of high-frequency vibration blades that vary in size. Vibration generators, most often found in the hilt or handle of the weapon, sent out high-frequency sonic pulses that could cause anything attached to the generator to be sent into an extremely quick vibration. When said object contacted something, notably organic tissue, the vibrations ripples across the material, destroying a much larger portion. These weapons have to be recharged after a certain amount of usages and can vary in size. Some HFVB's can be as small as combat knives or as large as a long sword. It's not uncommon for HFVBs to be attached onto Broad Rifles as a form of CQC weaponry. Armor Cakrae-Flak Armor The Nesstren's basic infantry make use of a mixture of Flak and Cakrae Armor. They wear a skin-tight black body-suit, with flak armor located all around their bodies and then Cakrae Armor in certain locations. Their helmets, elbow-pads, upper-chest plates, and shoulder pads are all Cakrae Armor while the rest of their armor which covers their entire body is flak armor. Cakrae Armor is comparable to Plasteel Armor and can take stray bolts on glancing hits. The Flak part of Cakrae-Flak Armor is more durable then Imperial Flak Armor but is still considered some of the weaker armor types fielded. The inner layer of the flak acts as a form of energy-absorbent padding for the dispersal of impact energy from kinetic or directed energy weapons. More advanced versions can be equipped with Stealth Field Generators. Caviran Battlesuit The Nesstren's elite infantry make use of full body Caviran Battlesuit made form a material named NV-01. Caviran Battlesuits are commonly given out to the Elite's for various purposes and is regularly used by Officers in the Nesstren Military. Caviran Battlesuits is far superior to Imperial Carapace Armour, and they can take far more damage then Carapace Armor. Caviran Battlesuits are put under Particle Alignment Forges to make them far more durable and maneuverable. The Caviran Battlesuit is constructed in two layers. The outer face is a hard, ultra-dense nano-crystalline metal, bonded to an inner layer of high-performance, thermo-set, molecular polythene. This helps blunt trauma effects from high-velocity impacts. The highly advanced materials used in the armour's construction are very resilient to penetration and are near weightless compared to more conventional materials. More advanced versions can be equipped with Stealth Field Generators. Paraxia Power-Armor. Paraxia Power-Armor, which has been recently been revealed to the Nesstren Military Officals, is an experimently type of power armor designed for combat use. Each suit possesses a full suite of life-support functions for operation in hostile environments, an automated medicae system to provide some level of first aid to a wounded wearer and a highly advanced and fully integrated tactical targeting and threat analysis system known as Auto-senses. PPA is extremely heavy and cumbersome to wear but trades off speed and agility for enhanced strength. Vehicle-Armor Materials All Vehicles of the Nesstren use the same material, a material which has been named NV-03. The Nesstren use the Commune's Particle Alignment Forges to keep the strength and density of NV-03 but to make it so light-weight they can easily out-maneuver other vehicles. NV-03 can also be used for Skimmer Basis, for VWPs and Broadside RAW-Cannons but are generally put more towards the actual Skimmers and Mechs. Vehicles Skimmer Model NV-51 The Skimmer Model NV-51, known as the Waverunner to Imperial Guardsmen, is a skinny anti-grav craft used by Nesstren Scouts. Waverunners are incredibly fast and skilled users can easily take out entire squads of foes without being spotted until it's too late to change the outcome. They are very under-armored and can be taken out by even basic infantry. They come with two Broad RAW-Rifles and a single focused RAW-Rifle attached to it's front. Alongside the side is a number of small blades that usually prevent the Skimmer from being boarded, skimmers are piloted by a single Nesstren with a sonic locator beacon. Light-Assault Mech Model NV-619 The Light-Assault Mech Model NV-619, known as Guardians, is a large Nesstrian battlesuit. Guardians are equipped with a large, and more deadly, RAW-Rifle and two broadside RAW-Cannons on the shoulders. Guardians are mainly used as support for Infantry and are a common sight among the Nesstren. Light-Assault Mechs can be upgraded with a variety of technology. Such as a Sonar Locator Beacon, which detects most things in a radius around the mech, master crafted weaponry or even a Automated Intelligence for a driver. Light-Assault Skimmer Tank Model NV-219 The Light-Assault Skimmer Tank Model NV-219, known as the Linecrusher to Imperial Guardsmen, is a medium sized tank used by commonly by the rank and file of the Nesstren Military. Linecrushers are heavily armored and can, as their name implies, crush through the defensive lines of the foe. They are some of the most heavily armored vehicles seen and can easily rip through infantry. Using Particle Alignment Forges Linecrushers can still be highly mobile while heavily armored. They are usually outfitted with multiple Broadside RAW-Cannons. Heavy-Assault Skimmer Tank Model NV-81 The Heavy-Assault Skimmer Tank Model NV-81, known as Boomers, is a large sized tank used by the Nesstren Military when Linecrushers fail. They are even more heavily armored then Linecrushers but remain just as mobile. They can be outfitted with multiple Broadside RAW-Cannons and a single VWP or they can remove their VWP for more cargo space to transport Infantry. Skimmer Model NV-3010 The Skimmer Model NV-3010, known as the Skyscreamer, is a large sized Anti-Grav craft used by the Rank and file of the Nesstren. Unlike it's cousin, the waverunner, the skyscreamer is more similar to an aircraft then a Skimmer. It can hold a single Nesstren Infantry Squad and comes equipped with multiple Broad RAW-Rifles along it's hull and three Focused RAW-Rifles on it's front. Heavy Assault Skimmer Model NV-999 The Heavy Assault Skimmer Model NV-999, known as the Sky Slasher, is a very large skimmer model that is rarely used by the Nesstren. The Sky Slasher is used when the Boomer and Skyscreamer fails. Sky Slashers are large enough to carry two squads of elite Nesstren Infantry and have five Broadside RAW-Cannons on it. Experimental Assault Bomber Model NV-821 The Experimental Assault Bomber, commonly referred to as the EAB Crashing Moon, is a prototype Assault Bomber used only in the most severe battles. Using advanced anti-gravity thrusters to obtain VTOL, the Crashing Moon is capable of faster speeds then any previously seen Nesstren Model. Along side it's powerful thrusters the Crashing Moon is equipped with advanced cloaking devices to hide it from enemy senses along with it's incredible armory. It's armory consists of Anti-Matter Torpedos, numerous RAW Rifles of both Broad and Focused category, and a multiple SMDs. UAV Model NV-518 The UAV Model NV-518 serves as the Nesstren's unmanned aerial bomber. These drones are commonly referred to as Hunter Killers and are controlled by automated AI. . Hunter Killers can be armed with a variety of weaponry. All Hunter-Killers feature multiple Focused RARs to allow them to pepper the enemy forces with RAW Fire, but can also be equipped with RATs (Resonant Amplification Torpedo) to allow them to bomb away at enemy armies. Super-Heavy Extermination Skimmer Model NV-000 The Super-Heavy Extermination Skimmer Model NV-000, known more commonly as The Death Screamer, is the Nesstren's "Titan Skimmer". The Death Screamer can vary greatly in size, but they are commonly equipped with the same equipment. They commonly come equipped with massive Broadside RAW-Cannons that have the range of miles, and three twin-linked VWPs that have even further range and destructive capability. Death Screamers are highly well-protected and have the largest amount of armor for Skimmers and even have PDTs shielding. Death Screamers commonly have Nesstren Special Forces hanging from the sides of it's chassis. The largest Death Screamers can come packaged with the most deadly RAW Weapon the Nesstren can produce, the Quintuple Barrel Broadside Cannon. Death Screamers are commonly deployed when the Nesstren feel that their stealthy ways of warfare are no longer viable. Death Screamers are commonly guarded with multiple Boomers and Linecrushers making them a force to be fearful of. Death Screamers are easily able to outsize a Baneblade even at it's smallest size while the largest Death Screamer is the size of a Imperial Warhound Titan. Ships RAW Drones RAW Drones are the most common "ship" for the Nesstren's fleet. They number in the millions but are the size of the smallest fighter craft. They move incredibly fast and can easily attach themselves to other Spacecraft, which is necessary for their RAW Weapons. Although RAW Drones can't cause as much damage as RATs, Resonant Amplification Torpedos, in large numbers RAW Drones can even take down large Cruisers. Veil Class Veil Class are the Nesstren's Escorts and Fighter Craft for space-combat. They are incredibly fast and can even keep pace with Eldar ships, though they can't out-maneuver them. Veil Class ships are equipped with multiple RAW Torpedo which when fired attach to the enemies ship and blast entire holes in the ships hull allowing the constant vibrations to go straight through the ship making them very deadly. Multiple RAW Torpedoes are needed to blast through ships with additional hulls. Like all Nesstren ships they make use of PDT Shields for defense. Some Veil Class ships are equipped to be Dropships to bring down the Nesstren's ground forces. Veil Class Ships that work as fighters are generally far more agile and quicker then Veil Class Ships that work as Escorts. Fighters are able to easily out-maneuver other ships with their Automated Intelligence, giving them the lightning quick reaction time most A.I. are known for. While fighters are faster and more agile then Escorts, they come with only multiple Torpedoes instead of the classic Nesstren Anti-Matter Cannons. In Dog-fighting they have proven more efficient in taking down slower targets such as bombers and even small cruisers if they are given the chance. Veil Class ships can fly in both space and atmospheric environments, and typically operate in squadrons of 14. Veil Class Ships that rank in the size of Escorts are typically used to defend the larger Shroud and Shadow Class, but can be outfitted to be Dropships that can enter atmospheric environments. Veil Class dropships are used for deploying sizable amounts of Nesstren infantry or even some of the more smaller Skimmers and Battlesuits. Veil Class Escorts are known to be more heavily armored and more well-equipped then Fighters. VC-Escorts come packaged with multiple Anti-Matter Lances and a single twin-linked Anti-Matter Cannon. Like all Nesstren Ships, VC-Escorts are run by Automated Intelligence. Shroud Class Shroud Class Ships are the Nesstren's Space Cruisers. They like all Nesstren Ships are incredibly fast and can even keep pace with Eldar ships, though they can't out-maneuver them. Combining maneuverability, firepower, and endurance, they are used for anything from long patrols, blockades, to raids deep into enemy territory. They like all ships come equipped with RAW Torpedos that have been modified to be larger and far more deadly then the average RAW Torpedo. Like all Nesstren ships they make use of PDT Shields for defense. Shroud Class Ships are infamous among the Commune for their ability to vary, with some SC-Cruisers being equipped with large hangers or adding more weaponry. Shroud Class Cruisers that are put with more weaponry lose the ability to deploy Veil Class Ships and RAW-Drones but have massive amounts of weaponry, such as Master-Crafted RAW Torpedoes and large rows of weapon batteries. SC-Cruisers that decide to have large amounts of weaponry also come with multiple Anti-Matter Lances and Cannons. Shroud Class Ships that are decided to have larger hangers remove their Anti-Matter Lances and Weapon Batteries for very large hangers and RAW-Drone Dispensers. SC-Carriers are known to have large amounts of RAW-Drone Dispensers that can easily launch huge swarms of RAW-Drones to rid Space-craft of their ability to get close to Nesstren Ships. SC-Carriers are also known to have large hangers from which swarms of Veil Class Ships can be deployed from, these hangers are also capable of reequipping and repairing Veil-Class Ships. Shadow Class Shadow Class ships are the Nesstren's Battleships for space. Shadow Class Ships possess vast amounts of firepower as well as landing bays for Attack craft. Battleships have no doubt the best RAW Torpedoes that can easily devastate any ship that doesn't have multiple hulls. A very notable Shadow Class Ship is the Overwhelming Darkness. Shadow Class Ships like all Nesstren ships can be equipped with various "loadouts". Shadow Class Ships like the smaller Shroud Class can either choose to have larger amounts of weaponry or very large hangers. SHC-Ships that decide to have larger hangers can deploy even Shroud Class Ships and numerous swarms of Veil-Class Ships. They replace their rows and rows of weapon batteries with numerous RAW-Drone Dispensers which can swarm their foes with these suicidal drones. Shadow Class Ships that decide to have remove their hangers for more weaponry become massive dreadnoughts which can take down almost any ship smaller then themselves. Their rows of weaponry are upgraded from railguns to Anti-Matter Lances and their Torpedo Bays are replaced with Anti-Matter Cannons, while their previous Anti-Matter Cannons are replaced with a single Ion Pulse Lance. ''Overwhelming Darkness'' The Overwhelming Darkness is a Shadow Class Battleship that serves as the Flagship of Lord Malvious, the current General of The Nesstren Armies. The Overwhelming Darkness ''is a huge battleship and even outsizes the Imperium's Emperor Class Battleships, the ''Overwhelming Darkness ''is one of the many masterpieces of the Nesstren race and took thousands of years to draft and complete. The ''Overwhelming Darkness ''has been spotted only a few times and it's mere existence was only learned of after The Battle of Voids, a infamous space battle between a Adaptus Astrates Battle Barge and the ''Overwhelming Darkness ''and it's fleet. The ''Overwhelming Darkness ''has enough firepower to plow through any ship smaller then it's self in a one on one fight. The ''Overwhelming Darkness' primary weapon is a massive Ion Pulse Cannon that can disable entire fleets when put to full power and used at the perfect moment. The IPC takes massive amounts of energy and therefore is only fired rarely. The Overwhelming Darkness' ''secondary weaponry systems include Lord-Crafted RAW Torpedoes, numerous railguns along it's broadside. The ''Overwhelming Darkness ''also includes a large Cargo-Bay that holds numerous fighter-craft and boarding parties. The ''Overwhelming Darkness ''also makes use of the Particle Displacement Shield, and even has two twin-linked anti-matter lances. Notable Members of The Nesstren Lord Malvious Lord Malvious is the Nesstren's current High General of The Nesstren Armies. He commands the entirity of the Nesstren's military force and is known for his brutal but cunning methods. He is a highly prized member of the Commune and on at least one occasion has been given a rare chance to speak directly with the Arlak. He's a rarity in the Nesstren for his "use" of Cybernetics. His body was practically destroyed during a Civil War within The Vanrakian Commune and was required to get over 97% of his body replaced with cybernetics. His organs were completely removed and placed within a highly advanced Battle-Chassis. This Battle-Chassis has the durability of power armor and can easily allow the more machine then Nesstren Malvious to take down powerful foes such as Astrates. This Battle-Chassis takes on the form of a Nesstren Skeletal System with a couple of modifications. The Battle-Chassis allows no openings to the Lord's vulnerable organs and even modifies his general appearance furthering him even further from his race. The Battle-Chassis also holds within Malvious' brain a Sonic-locating device allowing Malvious to "see" everything around him in a certain radius. Malvious with masterful skill wields two highly decorated techno-crafted vibration blades. Relations Enemies '''FEEL FREE TO ADD YOUR OWN FACTION!' Allies The Vanrakian Commune - The Vanrakian Commune are a coalition of races located in the Koronus Expance. The Commune is lead and banded together by an ancient machine known only as the Alrak, worshiped as a god the Alrak is believed to be the legacy of an even older race called the Vanrak who are believed to have been wiped out during the Great Crusade. The Vanrakian Commune is a technocracy, and thus is obsessed the gaining of new tech to a point comparable to the Adeptus Mechanicus. This drive for new tech and the worship of the Alrak has been the cause of many fractures between the different races in the Commune with infighting and even civil wars common place. History COMING SOON Notable Battles The Slaughter of Matirus IV Matrius IV a world that was almost constantly under siege from Chaos Worshipers, Rak'Gol, and even the horrid Dark Eldar. Matrius IV was highly valued to the Imperium because of it's tactical location, which allowed the Imperial Guard to branch out and strike other forces from Matrius IV and easily resupply. The Imperial Guard that had been stationed there would soon face a much more dangerous and terrifying threat that no other had yet faced, The Nesstren of the Vanrakian Commune. Once Matrius IV was found the Nesstren quickly landed unto the planet in secrecy, having hidden from the scanners of the Imperial Prey. They built massive caves quickly using their Resonant Amplification Weaponry to go underneath the main Imperial Palace from which the General of the Imperial Guard led from. Once having stationed a entire command center right underneath the noses of the Imperial Guard did the Nesstren let their presence be known. The Nesstren soldiers let out near constant screeches which went on day and night, haunting the dreams and thoughts of the Imperial Guardsmen. Soon enough plenty of the Guardsmen started to go insane or suicidal and had to be replaced with "greener" guardsmen who proved even less resistant to the constant calls of the unknown Nesstren. What scared the Imperials the most was that these screeches didn't give a warning or some type of signal, they just went on constantly without ever revealing what exactly was making them. The Guardsmen constantly expected these unknown creatures to strike out at night, for they knew of the underground caves beneath their base and had sent forces down their to flush the creatures out but never returned. Some of the Guardsmen grew to no longer care about the Screeches while those who couldn't mentally block them out quickly learned to be afraid at all times. After months of constant psychological torture, the Nesstren finally struck the imperial guard. But not at night like the surviving "veterans" of the Guard thought, but during a surprise eclipse which bathed the world in darkness for a couple of hours. First quickly rushing out of their cave-systems which they have strategically dug around the Imperial base, the Nesstren moved quickly to scale the walls of the Fortress which was easy with their superior muscular strength. The Nesstren moved over the walls quickly killing everyone who stood in their way silently with their vibration blades, The Nesstren moved to the Command Center to silence it and prevent the call for reinforcements. After killing the General and his retinue in the Command Center the Nesstren moved into the barracks to start slaughtering every last human they encountered before moving onto the medical bay to set-up explosives they had stolen from the armoury. After blowing up the med-bay the Nesstren silently moved to the Fortress' Chapel to defile their relics and statues of the "God Emperor". The remaining guardsmen were slaughtered except for one rookie guardsman who had survived by hiding in a crate. That rookie guardsman spoke of horrible creatures covered in pitch-black armor that moved like lightning and carrying glowing guns that "screamed" just as much as their wielders. Quotes About Feel free to add your own! ''"Annoying, thats all they are with their incessant screaming. However, their death knells have a certain charm to them."- ''Ingar Blackspawn, Cheif Sorcerer of the Storm Draugar Category:Xenos Species Category:The Vanrakian Commune